


DEBingo Weekend (03-05/04/2020)

by robs



Series: Drabble Events [36]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shannara Chronicles (TV), 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: Cap.1: KuramaCap.2: Jonathan/fem!AlecCap.3: Jace/fem!AlecCap.4: Amberle/Eretria
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood/Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac, Amberle Elessedil/Eretria
Series: Drabble Events [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/279177
Kudos: 8





	1. kurama (hints!kurama&shiori + hints!kurama/hiei)

Kurama non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo dalla fotografia di sua madre, sorridente nel suo abito da sposa e così giovane rispetto all’ultima volta che ha potuto parlare di persona, mentre confessa la verità che le ha tenuto nascosta per tutta la sua vita: non ha mai davvero compreso la tendenza degli esseri umani di parlare con le lapidi dei propri cari, non aveva mai avuto prima la possibilità di seppellire una persona amata in un luogo da visitare per sentirne in qualche modo ancora la vicinanza, e onestamente tuttora non la capisce - non c’è niente di Shiori in questo posto, il suo spirito se n’è andato da mesi da questo mondo, è illogico tentare di trovare conforto davanti alla sua tomba.

È una delle insensate abitudini umane che non riuscirà mai ad abbracciare, pensa con un mezzo sorriso mentre la pioggia che ha cominciato a cadere qualche ora prima continua a infilarsi sotto i suoi vestiti e tra i suoi capelli in una carezza gelida, ma trascorrere gli ultimi momenti prima del suo ritorno nel Makai onorando questa strana tradizione sembra il modo giusto per chiudere il capitolo della sua vita in questo mondo - ha detto i suoi addii quella mattina, a Keiko e Kazuma e Shizuru, a Shuuichi e Kazuya, non c’è nient’altro che lo lega a questo luogo e a questa vita che da anni gli sta più stretta di quanto non abbia mai voluto ammettere.

“Addio,” mormora per l’ultima volta, sfiorando con la punta delle dita il viso di sua madre nella fotografia, prima di voltarsi verso il demone che gli ha fatto una silenziosa compagnia nelle ore in cui ha parlato al nulla - e Hiei non è cambiato negli anni della loro separazione, ha sul viso la stessa espressione vagamente disgustata di quando non capisce perché si comporti così tanto come un essere umano quando _non lo è_ , e Kurama sorride quando lo affianca e sente la sua energia sfiorare la propria in un gesto affettuoso che gli fa all’istante dimenticare di essere rimasto sotto la pioggia fredda per chissà quanto tempo. Posa una mano sulla sua spalla in saluto, e lo sguardo negli occhi di Hiei si ammorbidisce per un secondo prima che inclini un poco la testa.

“Pronto ad andare?”


	2. jonathan/fem!alec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Qui](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485120) trovate la versione completa.

C'è una tensione inedita nel silenzio che cala su di loro, e nonostante la sua confusione Alec si rifiuta di romperla - Jace e sua sorella non sono le uniche persone testarde nella sua famiglia, e non ha la minima intenzione di cedere terreno a Jonathan in questa situazione solo perché non è certa di poterne prevedere lo sviluppo - perché nello sguardo di Jonathan, seppur diverso dal solito, non vede nessuna traccia di quella familiare ostilità che l'altro non riesce mai a nascondere durante le sue interazioni con Jace: c'è qualcosa di molto simile alla confusione, invece, anche se di una diversa portata rispetto a quella che ha involontariamente mostrato quando Alec ha deciso di non inviarlo ad Alicante con suo padre, e una curiosità che quasi le ricorda quella di Max quando incontra concetti nuovi e interessanti nei suoi studi - e ha appena deciso di non essere sicura di apprezzare di essere studiata con questo genere di espressione, quando Jonathan annulla la breve distanza tra di loro per premere le labbra contro le sue.

Alec è piuttosto certo di avere gli occhi sgranati quando l'inaspettato contatto si interrompe, ma la sorpresa è l'unica cosa che riesce a mostrare prima che Jonathan si dilegui con la stessa maestria con cui riesce ogni volta a materializzarsi al suo fianco senza preavviso - ed è sicuramente un bene che se ne sia andato prima di ottenere una reazione da lei, si dice Alec quando si chiude alle spalle la porta della sua stanza, perché questo è decisamente uno sviluppo che non avrebbe mai potuto prevedere e ha bisogno di tempo per decidere cosa fare. 


	3. jace/fem!alec

Ci sono sempre stati dei momenti in cui Jace si è scoperto a pentirsi di averle proposto di diventare la sua parabatai, ma si è sempre rifiutato di analizzarli per comprenderne il motivo: Alec è la sua migliore amica e un'ottima shadowhunter, quella di legarsi a lei è probabilmente stata la decisione più logica che abbia mai preso, e l'idea di rifletterci sopra per poi magari scoprire di essersi sbagliato lo disturba più di quanto non sia disposto ad ammettere.

"Pare che Alec sia finalmente interessata a qualcuno dei suoi ammiratori," commenta Izzy con un sorriso quasi orgoglioso, mentre osservano il modo in cui la donna sembra per una volta perfettamente a suo agio davanti ai palesi tentativi di Magnus Bane e Lydia Branwell di flirtare con lei, e Jace piega le labbra in una smorfia seccata, senza nemmeno rendersene conto, quando la risata della sua parabatai gli arriva alle orecchie: prova una spiacevole sensazione, a cui si rifiuta di dare un nome, ogni volta che vede i due spasimanti della donna allungare una mano per toccarle una spalla, un polso, per attirare la sua attenzione - che peggiora esponenzialmente quando Alec non si ritrae dal contatto come ha sempre fatto con chiunque altro negli anni e, anzi, sembra apprezzarlo visto il modo in cui il suo sorriso si allarga ogni volta.

"Riconosco la tua espressione quando guardi Alexandra," mormora l'inconfondibile voce di Magnus qualche ora più tardi, quando la festa che lo Stregone ha organizzato per celebrare il nuovo ruolo di Alec come Capo dell'istituto è quasi conclusa, e Jace si irrigidisce senza volerlo per la nota quasi impietosita che sente nella sua voce - e quando incrocia gli occhi dello Stregone per negare di sapere di cosa stia parlando le parole gli muoiono in gola - è inutile farlo, con Magnus in particolare (ha probabilmente visto la stessa cosa più di un volta nella sua lunga vita), e anche se si considera un esperto nel negare le evidenze che non gli piacciono sa fin troppo bene che questa volta non potrà fare altro che accettare la verità. Non dovrebbe guardare Alec in questo modo, ma non può farne a meno. "È una strana magia, quella tra due parabatai, e non posso negare di non averla sempre trovata crudele. Una decisione che lega due persone in modo indissolubile per tutta la vita, da prendere quando si è ancora così giovani, che nega completamente la possibilità di un'evoluzione imprevista nel loro rapporto… è una strada pericolosa, quella in cui stai camminando."


	4. amberle/eretria

È onestamente difficile pensare di essere stata così piccola e confusa poco più di mezzo decennio prima, riflette Eretria mentre osserva i nuovi studenti di Hogwarts sfilare tra i tavoli di Tassorosso e Corvonero in fremente attesa di essere Smistati, e si trattiene a malapena dallo sbuffare una risata quando uno dei novellini incrocia il suo sguardo per un frazione di secondo prima di sbiancare e voltarsi di colpo verso la ragazzina al suo fianco - non sapeva di essere così terrificante, sghignazza tra sé, anche se è più probabile che la reazione del nuovo studente sia dovuta ai colori che indossa. La reputazione della sua Casa non è delle migliori, anche se non ne ha mai davvero compreso il motivo dal momento che per ogni mela marcia che c'è in Serpeverde ce n'è una nella gloriosa Grifondoro - ma dopotutto cosa può saperne lei della sua Casa, dal momento che durante lo scatafascio che è stata la guerra contro Voldemort ignorava completamente di essere una strega? Questi novellini sono probabilmente figli di persone che hanno vissuto quel disastro e hanno saggiamente deciso di discriminare persone del tutto esterne al conflitto per la loro appartenenza alla Casa che quasi un ventennio fa si è schierata dalla parte di Voldemort - ignorando le morti degli studenti che non l'hanno fatto, ovviamente, perché non è una che rientra nella loro narrativa. E non è cieca ai pregiudizi dei suoi compagni di Casa, si è sentita apostrofare in modi molto poco carini da studenti più grandi per il suo sangue impuro, ma già all'epoca non aveva impiegato molto tempo a mettere in chiaro che non accettava di essere sminuita per questioni così stupide - ed essere scelta come Prefetto al quinto anno e, adesso, Caposcuola al settimo le ha di certo messo abbastanza potere nelle mani per stroncare sul nascere altre idiozie del genere.

Alza gli occhi verso il tavolo di Tassorosso, ridacchiando per un attimo davanti all'espressione incoraggiante sul viso di Wil per i nuovi studenti, prima di guardare ancora oltre, verso quello di Grifondoro - ed eccola, la sua Principessa, che incrocia all'istante il suo sguardo come se stesse solo aspettando che la guardasse, con un sorriso sulle labbra. Sono troppo distanti per dirlo con certezza, ma Eretria è piuttosto sicura che anche lei sia divertita dall'ansia che i marmocchi stanno emanando, perché per quanto Amberle si ostini a negarlo hanno la stessa tendenza a trovare esilaranti questo genere di cose - e la stessa abitudine di dimenticarsi convenientemente di essere state nella stessa posizione, anni prima.


End file.
